


Who did this?

by Mokulule



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Nobody hurts my son but me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokulule/pseuds/Mokulule
Summary: “Who did this?” Vader’s voice was low with promised murder.Fanart, because the image wouldn’t leave me alone.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 123





	Who did this?

”Who did this?” Vader’s voice was low with promised murder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to consider this a writing prompt.


End file.
